Speak Now
by Sasara Keiko
Summary: Berbicaralah sekarang atau diam dalam ketidakdamaian selamanya. DLDR.


NejiTen fiction.

DLDR.

Masih newbie :'3

.

.

 _Berbicaralah sekarang atau diam dalam ketidak-damaian selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cincin tersebut dilepas. Dan sang pemakai mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik sesungguhnya. Sang pemilik menatapnya tak percaya sambil merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa."

Sang pria yang telah diberikan cincin itu menatap kearah wanita didepannya dengan miris.

 _'Kumohon jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Akulah yang terluka disini.' batin wanita tersebut._

"T-tapi kenapa?"

Sang wanita menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar dan juga kesedihan mendalam. Kedua pasang mata tersebut saling menatap dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kita tidak pernah cocok. Selamat tinggal."

Berbalik arah keluar dari kafe tersebut, sang wanita berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan airmatanya yang akan tumpah. Dan ya, sang pria tetap membeku disana tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria tersebut? Parasnya yang rupawan, memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi serta memiliki harta kekayaan yang berlimpah. Tipe pria zaman sekarang. Siapapun yang menjadi pasangan pria tersebut, dianggap amat sangat beruntung. Banyak gadis-gadis diluar sana berlomba-lomba untuk berusaha mendapatkan hati pria tesebut. Namun semuanya hanya tinggal harapan saat 2 tahun yang lalu Hyuuga Neji diketahui memiliki seorang kekasih.

Tenten.

Tanpa marga. Tanpa nama panjang. Hanya Tenten. Seorang gadis yang telah lama mengikat hati sang Hyuuga. Tenten adalah teman semasa SMA Neji dulu. Mereka pernah sekelas 2 kali dan setelah kelulusan mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Namun benang merah berkata lain. Saat sedang membawa mobil dengan keadaan yang sangat cepat, Neji mengalami kecelakaan. Dan disaat tengah malam yang sepi, hanya Tenten yang saat itu menemukannya dan menyelamatkannya. Dan semua berubah setelah malam itu.

4 bulan setelah malam itu, mereka resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tak ada adegan menyatakan cinta secara romantis, karena Neji adalah pria yang kaku dan tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan wanita. Hanya dengan kalimat, "Mulai sekarang kau menjadi kekasihku. Tak ada bantahan."

Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna dan hubungan mereka tidak pernah mengalami masalah yang berat. Hanya saja Neji tidak terlalu pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sehingga membuat Tenten merasa ragu terhadap Neji. Ditambah dengan ungkapan teman-temannya yang mengatakan Neji jarang menghubunginya dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan disaat itulah, Tenten takut akan goyahnya kesetiaan Neji kepadanya.

Neji mengetahui keresahan hati Tenten. Diapun melamar Tenten disebuah kafe yang telah disewanya malam itu. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan kafe tersebut sudah didekorasi sesempurna mungkin.

"Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam hal mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menggombal ataupun merayu seperti Naruto dan Kiba. Aku tak bisa memberi kejutan yang perempuan sukai seperti Sasuke dan Sai. Ada banyak hal yang mungkin tak bisa kulakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan pria lain kepada kekasihnya diluar sana. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk selalu membahagiakanmu."

Dengan berlinang airmata Tenten memeluk Neji dengan erat dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mereka resmi berstatus sebagai tunangan.

Namun semuanya tidak berakhir seindah itu.

Suatu malam Tenten mendatangi kantor tunangannya tersebut karena mengetahui Neji akan lembur malam itu. Dia pun berencana untuk menemani pria tersebut lembur. Tetapi apa yang dihadapkan didepan matanya berbeda. Dengan seorang gadis diatas meja Neji dan tangan Neji melingkar dipinggang gadis tersebut, membuat Tenten yakin mereka sedang bercumbu meski matanya telah basah tertutupi airmata. Neji yang merasakan ada yang membuka ruangannya terkejut mendapati Tenten menangis didepan pintunya. Dia pun langsung melepas semua sentuhannya pada gadis tersebut dan langsung mengejar Tenten yang sudah duluan lari.

Seminggu sudah, Neji berusaha untuk menghubungi Tenten, mendatangi apartemennya, mengajaknya berbicara untuk menjelaskan semuanya tetapi tidak bisa. Tenten seakan menghilang ditelan bumi. Dan setelah hampir 10 hari terasa menyiksa Neji, akhirnya Tenten memunculkan dirinya sendiri. Dia telah menjelaskan bahwa saat itu sekertaris sialannya telah memasukan obat perangsang pada minumannya. Sehingga membuatnya seperti itu pada malam itu. Tenten hanya tersenyum mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti walau dalam hatinya dia masih terasa sakit.

Kemudian hal itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten melepas cincinnya dan mengembalikannya pada Neji. Lalu pergi begitu saja dan dengan bodohnya mengira Neji akan selalu mengejarnya namun kenyataannya tidak.

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu, Neji menjadi uring-uringan, kacau, berantakan, tak terurus atau apapun itu namanya. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Tetapi dia menjadi mudah marah dan tempramen. Jika kesalahan sedikit saja dilakukan pegawainya, dia akan marah.

Semua terjadi karena lebih parah dari kenyataan bahwa Tenten memutuskannya. Hal terburuknya adalah Tenten akan menikah. 2 hari setelah malam itu, Neji mendapat sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dan untuk kali pertamanya, Neji berharap bahwa dia buta.

Tenten dan Tadashi.

Nama tersebutlah yang tertera diundangan itu. Seketika Neji merasakan tak ada lagi gunanya untuk bernafas. Karena dia sadar, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia harapkan dari kehidupannya sendiri. Saat itu, Neji benar-benar merasa dirinya pengecut.

.

.

"Hei, Neji!"

Neji hanya melirik sebentar kearah kursi yang diduduki teman-temannya dan kembali berkutat pada komputernya. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat Neji. Mereka tau jika teman mereka yang satu itu sedang patah hati dan selalu menyibukkan dirinya sendiri terus menerus. Lihatlah badannya yang semakin kurus, kantung mata yang terlihat sangat jelas, dan bulu-bulu halus disekitar rahangnya. Membuatnya tampak lebih tua dari umurnya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah bekerja terus, Neji? Aku yang melihatmu saja lelah." Naruto berkomentar.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat yang membuat keempatnya meringis.

"Tapi setidaknya ayo ikut kami bersenang-senang. Kau sudah lama tidak ikut dengan kami." ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak."

2 kali 'tidak' membuat mereka berpikir keras topik apalagi yang akan mereka mulai. Shikamaru yang melihat ketiga temannya berusaha dengan keras akhirnya menyerah. Dia akan memaksa Neji untuk datang keacara pertunangannya malam ini. "Aku tau kau sedang terluka,"

Neji mendelik.

"Tapi aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu keacara pertunanganku malam ini. Temari sudah mendesakku untuk mengundangmu."

Neji terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang keras kepala sekali. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Neji menggeram kesal. Bahkan untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan sahabatnya saja dia tidak mau!

"CUKUP!"

Semua melihat kearah Naruto yang berteriak keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" ucap Neji sinis.

"Bodoh? Kau lebih bodoh dariku, dasar bodoh!"

Neji menatap tajam pada Naruto karena mengatainya bodoh. Dia tidak bodoh. Sialan.

"Kau itu brengsek yang bodoh dan pengecut!"

Suasana ruangan tersebut semakin tegang.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Naruto." ucap Neji dengan dingin.

"Kenapa? Memang begitu kenyataannya! Lihat dirimu sekarang! Sangat menyedihkan. Ditinggal kekasih sendiri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa bahkan hanya sekedar untuk meminta penjelasan pada Tenten! Bukankan itu pengecut!?"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" bentak Neji yang emosinya mulai naik.

"Oh benar. Aku mungkin tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi kau dan Tenten tau! Tidakkah kau cukup berani untuk mendatangi Tenten secara langsung dan meminta penjelasan? Kau tidak pernah berusaha! Mungkin itu sebabnya sehingga kalian saling salah paham!"

Neji terdiam.

"Temui dia malam ini diacara pertunangan Shikamaru. Kau pasti tau dia akan datang malam ini. Ayo pergi."

Dan setelah mereka keluar yang hanya Neji lakukan duduk diam termangu diruangan kerjanya.

.

.

Neji memasuki gedung tempat dimana pertunangan Shikamaru dan Temari diadakan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pasti dan tak mempedulikan tatapan menggoda dari wanita-wanita yang dia lewati. Sesekali matanya dengan liar menatap setiap sudut ruangan, mencari gadis bercepol dua. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada gerombolan yang dia ketahui merupakan teman-temannya. Disana jugalah gadis yang sedari tadi dia cari, sedang tertawa.

Neji berjalan kearah teman-temannya dengan tenang walau dalam hatinya dia sudah merasa amat sangat gugup.

"Hai, semuanya." sapa Neji. Sungguh bukan sangat Neji menyapa ditengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Semuanya menatap kearah Neji lalu langsung mengajak Neji bergabung. Terlihat dari sudut mata Neji, Tenten menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun sikap Tenten terlihat kaku dan canggung.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

"Terimakasih, Neji! Aku kira kau tidak akan datang karena aku ragu pria pemalas ini sudah mengundangmu." ucap Temari. Sementara pria yang dimaksud tadi hanya menghela nafas dan menggerutu pelan.

"Tentu aku akan datang. Ini adalah hal penting dalan kehidupan sahabatku."

Mereka pun bercerita dan sesekali mengeluarkan candaan yang mengundang gelak tawa. Meski semuanya tampak baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan kedua orang berbeda gender yang sedari tadi merasa tidak nyaman.

Tenten tampak terlihat gelisah dan Neji yang memperhatikan Tenten sedari tadi pun merasa canggung mengajak gadis itu berbicara. Padahal gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Dengan rambut bergelombang yang tergerai bebas serta dress panjangnya yang terlihat pas dilekukan tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak rela jika ada pria lain yang melihat Tenten.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut coklat gelap mendatangi kearah mereka dan langsung memeluk Tenten dari belakang. Neji membulatkan matanya sambil tangannya menggepal kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat melihat pria itu mencium pipi Tenten mesra. Sementara Tenten hanya tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ehm, tidakkah kau berniat mengenalkannya pada kami, Tenten?" tanya Ino berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlihat sunyi dan tegang.

"Ah, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Taniguchi Tadashi. Saya adalah tunangan Tenten. Saya yakin Tenten sudah bercerita bahwa dia akan menikah, bukan?"

Semuanya diam.

"Hn. Hyuuga Neji."

Tak disangka Nejilah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, kau si Hyuuga itu ya? Orang yang berselingkuh dengan Tenten dibelakang disaat kalian bahkan sudah bertunangan?"

Neji semakin menggepalkan tangannya mendengar pernyataan Tadashi. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Kasian sekali Tentenku yang manis. Tapi tenang saja, Hyuuga. Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu ada buat Tenten. Dan aku tidak akan menjadi brengsek sepertimu. Jadi mulai saat ini jauh-jauhlah dari Tenten, karena aku bisa membuat Tenten bahagia dibandingmu."

Tadashi menatap remeh kearah Neji.

"Senang berkenalan dengamu, Hyuuga."

Dengan mengatakan seperti itu Tadashi pun pergi dengan menarik Tenten sambil menyeringai. Tenten menatap kearah Neji dengan tatapan sendu, lalu mengikuti Tadashi.

Neji menggeram kesal melihat kepergian Tenten dengan Tadashi lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Neji berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah Nara sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Sungguh, dia menyesal kenapa tidak membalas ucapan Tadashi tadi. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang diucapkan Tadashi benar.

 _Sial. Aku baru sadar aku memang brengsek._ Batin Neji.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri disana, Neji pun menuju parkirannya untuk pulang. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat melihat Tenten berjalan seorang diri dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Neji pun mendatangi Tenten.

"Tenten."

Tenten yang sangat mengenal suara ini langsung membeku saat mendengarnya memanggil namanya. Dia pun berbalik arah dan mendapati Neji menatapnya intens. Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat melihat tatapan Neji.

"N-Neji?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau malam-malam begini disini?"

Tenten meremas ujung gaunnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Errr... Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, hehe."

Neji menaikan alisnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Tenten jika dia bosan, maka dia akan berjalan-jalan kedaerah sekitarnya. Meski daerah itu masih belum dia kenal baik. Hal ini juga dulu pernah terjadi padanya.

Saat Neji pernah membawa Tenten kesalah satu acara rekan bisnisnya, Tenten tiba-tiba saja menghilang ditengah acara. Neji merasa sangat frustasi dan putus asa dimana dia akan mencari Tenten. Dan setelah hampir 2 jam Neji mencari Tenten, dengan wajah riangnya Tenten mendatangi Neji sambil bercerita bahwa dia telah berjalan-jalan ditaman sekitar gedung yang dimereka datangi. Neji yang awalnya ingin marah tidak tega karena melihat wajah polos Tenten. Dia pun menasehati Tenten agar tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Neji memejamkan matanya saat memorinya bersama Tenten berputar dibenaknya.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau jalan-jalan sendirian? Tenten..." Neji mendesah lirih membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak menemukan Tenten disini. Sedangkan Tenten menyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku bosan sekali didalam."

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama _tunangan-_ mu itu?"

Seketika Tenten terdiam. Neji yang tidak menyangka dia berkata seperti itupun terdiam.

"Ehm, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu keapartemenmu, hn? Tidak baik jika kau pulang sendirian nanti."

"T-tidak usah... Aku pulang dengan taksi saja."

Neji menatap Tenten datar. Gadis ini keras kepala sekali.

"Ck, ini sudah malam Tenten. Kau harus pulang sekarang juga. Ayo. Dan jangan membantah apapun alasannya."

Tenten yang tadinya ingin menolak langsung mengangguk pasrah mendengar suara Neji yang terdengar seperti memerintah. Mereka pun pergi kemobil Neji.

Selama perjalanan keapartemen Tenten, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Neji menatap fokus kearah jalanan depan sambil sesekali melirik Tenten yang menatap kearah luar jendela. Mereka bagaikan orang asing yang baru bertemu pertama kali.

Sesampainya diapartemen Tenten, Neji langsung keluar dan membuka pintu Tenten. Tenten yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merona merah. Dia pun sebisa mungkin langsung bersikap biasa.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Hn."

Diam dan saling menatap. Neji berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa berbicara pada Tenten. Namun lidahnya seakan kelu saat berhadapan dengan Tenten langsung.

"Kau mau kedalam, mampir sebentar mungkin?"

"Ya."

Jawaban yang terlalu cepat disaat seperti ini, membuat wajah keduanya merah tanpa mereka sadari. Neji merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar suara nya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ditawari permen. Tenten pun langsung berjalan walau hatinya berdebar kencang mendengar jawaban Neji tadi.

Sesampainya didepan apartemen Tenten, Tenten pun mempersilahkan Neji masuk. Neji mengamati apartemen Tenten dengan teliti. Dia tidak mendapati perubahan apapun diapartemen Tenten setelah terakhir kali dia kesini. Bahkan fotonya bersama Tenten dipernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura masih terpasang disudut ruang tamu.

Tunggu.

Fotonya dengan Tenten!?

Neji memicingkan matanya melihat foto tersebut dengan jelas. Itu benar-benar foto mereka!

Neji merasa perutnya dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu saat mengetahui Tenten masih menyimpan foto mereka. Padahal mereka sudah berpisah, bahkan Tenten sudah akan menikah. Tetapi foto itu masih ada diruangan ini.

Tenten yang melihat Neji berada disudut ruang tamunya langsung terkejut. Dia lupa bahwa fotonya dengan Neji masih berada disitu! Oh tidak. Neji pasti sudah melihatnya! Neji pasti akan mengira bahwa dia masih mencintainya. Walau memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Neji!" Tenten sedikit berteriak.

Neji membalikan badannya kearah Tenten. Disana Tenten terlihat antara gugup, kaku, malu, dan cemas.

"A-aku.. Foto itu..."

"Kau masih menyimpan foto kita, hn?"

Sekujur tubuh Tenten berkeringat saat mendengar ucapan Neji. Sungguh dia sangat malu sekarang.

"T-tidak... Aku tidak menyimpannya," Suara Tenten terdengar bergetar. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang mengelak.

"Tapi fotonya ada disini."

Ucapan Neji bagaikan skak mat untuk Tenten. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terlihat masih mencintai Neji! Dia sudah bertunangan!

"Aku bisa membuangnya saat ini juga."

Baik Neji maupun Tenten terkejut mendengar suara Tenten yang terdengar yakin dan lantang. Neji tidak menyangka jika Tenten akan mengucapkannya didepannya sendiri. Tenten pun tidak percaya bahwa dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan kepercayaan tinggi. Padahal dia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Kau mau membuangnya? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."

Suhu diruangan tersebut terasa snagat panas walau pendingin ruangan disana menyala. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan keduanya membuat hawa sekitar mereka mencekam.

"Kau tidak menganggapku siapa-siapamu lagi?"

Tenten menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh kenapa mereka malah membahas ini sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Tenten berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air. Perdebatan mereka tadi cukup membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Tenten, jawab aku. Kau mencintainya?"

Seketika Tenten merasa tenggoroknya tercekik mendengar pertanyaan Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria itu. Tunangan sialanmu itu tentu saja." ucap Neji datar. Dia merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Tenten tadi. Apakah gadis ini memang berniat membuang foto mereka? Apakah gadis ini sekarang sudah mencintai pria itu?

Tenten membulatkan matanya mendengar umpatan yang Neji gunakan untuk Tadashi.

"Namanya Tadashi. Dan jangan menggunakan kata-kata sialan padanya." ucap Tenten tajam.

"Oh iya, maafkan aku. Tentu saja kau sebagai tunangannya akan membelanya."

Tenten tidak habis pikir dengan kata-kata Neji. Kenapa sih pria ini malah menghina Tadashi. "Jadi? Apa kau mencintainya sekarang, huh?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan mantan calon istri-ku mencintai calon suaminya sekarang dengan baik."

Tenten membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Neji. Kali ini Neji sudah keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Cukup. Ini sudah diluar batas, Neji. Itu bukan urusanmu."

Neji menyeringai sinis. Tangannya mendekap diatas dada.

"Apa susahnya kau tinggal bilang bahwa kau mencintai pria sialan itu dan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku mencintainya! Kau puas!? Sekarang berhenti berbicara hal yang tidak penting."

"Jadi kau mencintaiku itu tidak penting, heh!? Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada pria sialan itu? Padahal kita baru putus beberapa bulan, Tenten! Dan sekarang kau sudah mencintai pria lain! Secepat itu kau melupakan hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun!?" bentak Neji marah. Ucapan Tenten tadi menyakiti hatinya. Dia tak percaya bahwa Tenten akan benar-benar mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai pria sialan itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!? Tadashi itu tunanganku! Jadi jelas saja aku mencintainya!" balas Tenten berteriak. Dia kesal karena Neji terus menerus memojokannya.

"Kau mudah sekali jatuh kepria lain dalam beberapa bulan. Atau jangan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku selama kita pacaran, hah?"

Tenten kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Neji. Demi Tuhan! Dia selalu mencintai pria itu! Semenjak mereka masih SMA bahkan hingga saat ini! Tapi kenapa malah dia yang dibilang seperti ini!? Bahkan dia yang ragu bahwa Neji mencintainya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tanya dirimu sendiri, bodoh! Apa kau mencintaiku, hah? Aku yang selalu ada untukmu! Aku yang selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkan seseorang! Bahkan disaat kau hampir bercumbu dengan gadis murahan itu! Dan kau bilang aku tidak mencintaimu!?"

Pecah sudah isak tangis Tenten. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua ucapan Neji malah membuatnya sakit hati. Dia sudah mencoba melupakan pria itu dan perlahan membuka hatinya untuk pria lain. Tetapi keadaannya sekarang malah serumit ini.

"Aku mabuk saat itu! Itu diluar kendaliku, Tenten!"

PRANG!

Tenten melempar vas bunga yang ada didekatnya kearah Neji. Neji mengelak dan vas tersebut jatuh disampingnya. Dia menatap Tenten dengan tatapan memohon dan rasa bersalah.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengejarku! Kau tidak mencariku saat itu!"

"Aku mengejarmu! Percayalah aku mencarimu kemana pun! Tapi kau menghilang. Kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku selama kau tidak ada, Tenten!"

Terdengar deru nafas yang tidak beraturan akibat saling meneriaki satu sama lain serta isakan tangis dari Tenten. Tenten terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Airmatanya terus mengalir, tak menyangka bahwa malam ini mereka membahas masalah mereja yang cukup rumit.

Neji mendekati Tenten dengan hati-hati. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Tenten yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Tenten sendiri. Neji kembali merasakannya. Perasaan bersalah serta bodoh yang menghinggapi dirinya. Dia semakin memperumit hubungan mereka saat ini.

Dengan segera Neji langsung mendekap Tenten dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam lekuk leher Tenten. Awalnya Tenten memberontak tetapi akhirnya dia mengalah dan memilih membalas pelukan Nej lebih erat. Mereka saling menangisi kebodohan mereka yang membuat hubungan mereka sendiri menjadi semakin rumit.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, Tenten pun melepas dekapan Neji dan menghapus jejak airmata yang berada dipipinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang." ucap Tenten dengan suara serak. Neji hanya diam sambil menatap Tenten, tak mempedulikan ucapan Tenten yang mengusirnya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa memulainya kembali, Tenten?"

Sakit yang ada hatinya semakin berdenyut kencang mendengar ucapan Neji yang terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Aku akan menikah, Neji..."

"Kumohon, Tenten. Aku tau aku salah dan tidak berbicara padamu dari dulu. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau benar-benar menikah dengan pria itu. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan tapi aku bisa gila jika membiarkanmu menikah dengan pria itu."

"Kau ingin aku bahagia, bukan? Maka dari itu biarkan aku menikah dengannya. Karena kebahagiaanku ada padanya bukan kau."

"Baiklah."

Tenten merasa dadanya sesak mendengar ucapan Neji yang terkesan rela bila dirinya menikah dengan Tadashi.

"Maafkan aku atas semuanya. Dan kini aku rela melepasmu. Aku rela, jika memang pria itulah yang lebih membuatmu bahagia. Karena kebahagiaanmu lebih penting dibanding apapun. Aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu 2 hari lagi."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Tenten kembali dihadapkan dengan punggung Neji yang semakin jauh.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari tersebut.

Hari dimana Tenten akan mengucapakan sumpah nikahnya bersama pria itu dialtar.

Hari dimana dia akan menyaksikan dirinya sendiri tersiksa karena kebodohannya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Dalam keadaan kacau, berada dikamarnya meratapi nasibnya. Dia hanya berada dikamarnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Dimalam terakhirnya bersama Tenten, dia tak henti-tentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa nerbuat apa-apa.

BRAK!

Neji menatap datar kearah pintu nya yang dibuka kasar. Disana berdiri Naruto, Sasuke, Sai serta Shikamaru yang mengenakan tuxedo rapi. Oh tentu saja mereka akan mendatangi pernikahan Tenten, batin Neji sinis.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bertanya ada apa? Pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan dari Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal jenius." jawab Sasuke datar. Neji tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke. Karena dia tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

"Pergilah."

"Kau benar-benar pengecut."

Dan ucapan Sai kali ini benar-benar membuat kesabaran Neji habis.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan!? Aku sudah berbicara dengan Tenten 2 hari yang lalu. Dia menolakku! Dia tidak mau kembali padaku lagi! Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaiku lagi!"

"Dan kau mempercayainya?"

Neji hanya terdiam.

"Kadang apa yang dikatakan oleh mulut tidak sama dengan apa yang benar-benar ada dihatinya kau tau."

Perkataan Shikamaru membuat Neji bungkam. Benarkah? Bagaimana jika Tente masih mencintainya? Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Tenten malam itu bohong? Bagaimana jika Tenten tidak pernah benar-benar melupakannya?

Seketika mata Neji membelalak lebar.

Tentu saja Tenten masih mencintainya sama seperti dia mencintai gadis itu.

Ingatannya kembali pada ucapan Temten, tingkah laku Tenten dan airmata Tenten malam itu. Membuatnya sadar bahwa selama ini Tenten ingin membuktikan seberapa kuat cintanya. Tenten ingin tau sebatas mana Neji memperjuangkannya. Dan dia dengan bodohnya malah diam disini seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Namun itulah kenyataannya.

Neji menatap teman-temannya dengan padangan memohon.

"Kami tau. Bersiaplah dan kita akan kesana sekarang." ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan dia akan resmi menjadi istri dari pria yang tidak pernah ia cintai.

Tenten memandang lurus kearah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Dia tersenyum lirih memandang dirinya yang terlihat snagat anggun. Tapi semua yang ada pada dirinya sekarang, tidak membawa kebahagiaan apapun. Dia merasa semua yang dilakukannya hampa. Jika bukan karena paksaan ayahnya dia tidak akan pernah mau menikahi pria ini.

Terdengar derap langkah memasuki ruangan ini. Tenten tidak terkejut mendapati ibunya serta teman-temannya berada disana menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa perlu ditanya Tenten langsung menjawab semua pandangan mereka. Ibu Tenten maju dan langsung memeluk Tenten erat. Dia bergumam, berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf kepada Tenten. Tenten mengerti. Ini semua bukan salah ibunya. Jika bukan karena orangtua nya dililit hutang besar, mereka juga tidak akan mau memaksa Tenten menikah dengan pria itu.

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan acara akan segera dimulai.

Tenten pun menghela nafas pelan.

 _'Inilah saatnya.'_ batin Tenten.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggu diluar."

Tenten pun berjalan keluar. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit berteriak ditelepon.

"Acaranya sudah hampir dimulai dan kalian baru akan berangkat!? Demi Tuhan cepatlah sedikit!"

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara yang sedikit ribut dari ponsel Sakura. Apakah yang Sakura maksud itu Neji dan teman-temannya yang lain?

Tapi dengan segera Tenten menepiskan pikiran seperti itu. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

"Sakura bilang acaranya hampir dimulai."

"Cepatlah sedikit, Naruto!"

Kepanikan bertambah saat mereka mengetahui acara suci itu hampir dimulai. Sungguh, Neji merasa kesal, marah, takut dan cemas memikirkan semuanya. Bagaimana saat dia datang nanti, Tenten sudah menikah? Bagaimana saat dia datang nanti, Tenten tidak mau menerimanya?

Namun dengan segera pikiran-pikiran buruk tadi terhapus saat mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Untung jarak apartemennya tidak jauh dari gedung ini.

Dengan segera Neji langsung berlari kencang melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung. Belum sempat masuk kedalam pintu gedung, tiba-tiba beberapa orang menghadangnya.

"Dimana undanganmu?"

"Apa!? Kekasihku akan menikah disana dan kau meminta undangan!? Menyingkir kalian!"

Neji berusaha melewati penjaga tersebut, namun karena banyaknya mereka dia tidak bisa.

"Tidak ada undangan tidak boleh masuk, Tuan. Ini merupakan pernikahan dari anak pengusaha dikota ini."

"Persetan kalian! Aku ingin bertemu kekasihku!"

Lagi-lagi mereka tetap menghalangi Neji untuk masuk dengan cara memegang kedua sisi tangan Neji. Neji menggeram kesal.

BUGH!

Tangan Neji terlepas dari pegangan penjaga tadi.

"Cepatlah masuk! Kami akan menangani penjaga sialan ini." ucap Sai kemudian kembali memukul penjaga tadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Neji berlari kedalam. Tubuhnya bergetar serta berkeringat dingin. Dia tepat berada didepan pintu yang dimana tempat Tenten berada. Terdengar suara berat pendeta yang meminta kedua mempelai mengikutinya mengucapkan janji suci yang seharusnya dia dengan Tentenlah yang mengucapkan.

BRAK!

Semua pandangan yang ada diruangan itu langsung mengarah padanya. Terdiam memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan heran. Terlihat beberapa wajah yang memandangnya dengan menakutkan. Tapi dia hanya menatap kearah Tenten. Dia tidak gentar. Karena dia sadar, disinilah dia akan memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya.

"Hentikan pernikahan ini. Aku keberatan."

Suara berat Neji membut orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut menjadi heboh dan riuh.

Tenten memandang Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan terharu. Dengan melihat keadaan Neji seperti ini, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang sudah dilalui pria tersebut. Dia juga ingin berjuang untuk Neji. Namun apa yang akan dikatakannya pasti akan membuat orang tuanya malu. Dia melihat kearah orang tuanya.

Disana ibunya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan airmata seolah berkata, apapun yang kau pilih, ibu mendukungmu. Sedangkan ayahnya menganggukan kepalanya. Menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada Tenten.

"Berbicaralah sekarang atau diam dalam ketidak-damaian selamanya." ucap pendeta tersebut pelan.

Ayah Tadashi memanggil penjaga tadi dengan keras dan menyuruh mereka membawa Neji keluar. Neji berusaha meronta tetapi mereka menahan Neji dengan terus.

"Tenten! Jangan lakukan! Jangan katakan kau bersedia! Aku akan menunggumu diluar. Temui aku dibalik gedung ini!" teriak Neji keras. Dia masih ditarik paksa oleh para penjaga tadi.

Tenten memantapkan hatinya.

"Tunggu aku."

Ucapan Tenten seketika membuat semua yang ada diruangan ini terkejut. Ditambah Tenten langsung memberikan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada Tadashi.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menikah dengan gadis yang kau cintai diluar sana."

Tadashi yang awalnya terkejut, tersenyum tipis. Dia menyentuh pundak Tenten lalu berkata, "Pergilah."

Dan dengan perasaan yang membuncah, Tenten berlari menyusuri karpet merah dengan mengangkat gaun bagian bawahnya. Dia berlari keluar dan mendapati Neji masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjaga-penjaga tadi. Neji yang mengetahui Tenten sudah berada diluar, langsung melepas paksa tangannya lalu berlari kearah Tenten dan menggenggam tangan Tenten.

Mereka berdua pun lari dengan perasaan lega dan senang karena akhirnya disinilah mereka bersama-sama memperjuangkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari gedung tersebut, mereka berhenti disebuah jembatan kayu yang cukup sepi. Dibawah mereka sendiri terdapat aliran sungai yang amat deras. Mereka pun mengatur deru nafas mereka akibat berlari tadi.

"Kau gila!" teriak Tenten menatap Neji.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku akan lebih gila jika melihatmu menikah dengan pria itu."

Neji menatap Tenten dengan lembut. Dia pun menggenggam tangan Tenten perlahan.

"Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan selama ini salah dan mungkin kata maaf tidak akan bisa menebus semua yang telah kulakukan."

Tenten menatap Neji dengan tatapan terharu.

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya, izinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu sekali lagi. Aku tau untuk kedepannya kita mungkin akan mendapat masalah dan mungkin akan beberapa kali berselisih pendapat. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Tenten tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Kembalilah kepadaku dan kita akan memulainya kembali dari awal."

Tenten langsung memeluk Neji dengan cepat. Neji yang merasakan kemeja depannya basah langsung memeluk Tenten.

"Aku mau."

Tenten melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Neji. Neji pun menghapus sisa airmata dipipi Tenten lalu mengelus pipinya lembut. Dia tersenyum lebar kearah Tenten sambil mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih atas segalanya. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." bisik Neji pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan setelah apa yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini, biarkan mereka berakhir dengan ciuman manis yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

Haaiiiiiii.

Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf ya kalo jelek, aneh, gaje, ganyambung. Pokoknya maaf kalo kalian emang ga suka :""" Maaf juga kalo 'taylor swift ala-ala'nya gagal T.T

Endingnya maksa banget ya? Konfliknya jugaaa? Aaaa maafiiiin. Emang ga jago buat konflik x3 Maafin juga kalo banyak typo, eyd nya salah atau apapun xD

Keknya kebanyakan minta maaf deh wkwk maafin lagi yha /ditabok.

Btw saran,flame,komentar,kritik pedas ataupun manis diterima dengan senang hati.

Hoho itu aja deh ya. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mungkin review xD


End file.
